What if An Alpha and Omega Fanfiction
by TheBrightServant's secrets
Summary: What if Humphrey was taken to Idaho with Lilly before he could annoy Kate. Only an idea. Please, review. Alpha and Omega belongs to Lionsgate. There will be a sequel to it. Edit: Now updated to the same version as the DA version. Fanfiction being an ass with my spacing and layout style, I highly recommend you to read the DA Version.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The scene happen just after Kate and Garth left for the Moonlight Howl, leaving Humphrey and Lilly alone. Lilly was coming back to her home when Humphrey asked her:

"Lilly, do I look like a coyote?"

"What?" Lilly asked, not understanding his question right at the moment.

"I asked do I look like a coyote?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, before turning around to face him.

"You don't look like a coyote Humphrey. Kate just wanted you to go away. She never thought what she said." She answered him.

"Oh... like a joke, right?"

"Yes, it's exactly that! Ya know, if she is dating Garth, it's only because of her responsibilities. Plus, you know that alpha and omega-"

"Can't howl together, I know. It's just... I feel so close to her." Humphrey said.

"Don't speak about that." Lilly said lowering her head.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. You don't have a boyfriend yet. But, hey, Lilly!"

He approached and raised her head with his right paw.

"I'm sure you will find someone. You're a great girl, you're fun, you're pretty, you're smarter than you look like... I'm sure someone will notice you one day."

Lilly blushed slightly under her fur from all the compliments Humphrey just told.

"Thanks Humphrey. You're a nice wolf too." She replied shyly.

They looked at each other in the eyes, and then they looked away, blushing madly.

_"Whoa, what am I thinking? Humphrey is the friend of my sister, and I flirt with him. But what happen in my mind."_ Lilly thought.

_"Even if I love Kate, her sister is still a pretty girl, and it's nice to be with her too."_ Humphrey thought.

Humphrey sighed deeply and watched at her again, she did the same and he sat in front of her, starring at her white fur which was shining in the moonlight.

"You have a beautiful fur Lilly." He said.

And right after that, a dart was shot right into Lilly's butt.

"WHOUAA!" She yelled with a start, making a jump and almost landing on Humphrey with her snout pressing right on his.

Humphrey, surprised by this, asked:

"Lilly, are you alright?"

"Uhm, I... I don't know. I..."

She looked at Humphrey and saw his face all funny. Her mind went off and she couldn't control herself.

"Humph, you look cute there."

Even more surprised by her behavior, Humphrey asked:

"Are you sure you're alright Lilly?"

"I'm great." She said walking toward him and sliding herself under his chin. "I'm great like the moon tonight."

"Lilly, stop joking, what are you doing?" He said embarrassed, turning toward her.

And at that moment, another dart landed in his butt.

"WHA... HEY! Ouch, again in the butt. Those stupid skinners can't let it in peace." He said turning on himself.

And then he became all woozy too and followed Lilly.

"Hey! Lilly, where are you going without me?" He asked.

"*Giggles* Come here and find out by yourself handsooommme!" Lilly replied, falling on the grass.

"Ooh, I'm coming riiiight nowwww."

And Humphrey fell just next her. They were both asleep. It's there the relocation's team came out of the bushes and put the two sleeping wolves in metal boxes.

* * *

At the moonlight howl, Kate was coming down of the big rock after Garth's nightmarish howl. She went under a fallen tree and watched where Garth was.

_"What did I done to have to marry someone who doesn't know how to howl?"_ She thought. _"It's maybe my punishment for pulling Humphrey away like I did. I hope he will forgive me about that. Humphrey was always a great friend for me, he was always there to comfort me when I needed it. I really hope he will forgive me. He is surely the only wolf who fully understand me."_

She sighed deeply.

_"Well, Garth must wait now. Maybe I can make some true howl come out of him. I'm sure Lilly is luckier than me at that time."_

Then Kate made her way back to where Garth was standing. She arrived in front of him.

"Kate, you're back. I was beginning to worry for you." Garth said.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"What happens Kate?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about my sister. I'm worried for her, she is always alone, and I heard some other wolf bully her."

"Oh, yeah, it's important. Family before everything. If you need someone to protect your sister, I know some strong guys from my pack-"

"No thanks Garth. I think we should head home now, it's beginning to be late, and I want to be up early tomorrow to train my hunt skills."

"Oh, okay. So... maybe we will see each other tomorrow." Garth said then.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow. Good night Garth." Kate said running away.

Garth sighed, watching her go away.

_"I knew she wouldn't like me. My howl is so frightful.*sigh* I feel so lonely."_ He thought then.

After some hours trying to howl right, Garth gave up and went back to his pack for the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The adventure begin

Humphrey woke up in a strange box. It was day outside because he saw light come from some holes in the box.

"Ow, my head." He said.

"Humphrey, is that you?" A voice shouted outside.

"... Lilly?"

"Oh Humphrey! You're here too! Where are we?! Where are they bringing us?!" Lilly asked, sounding more and more worried.

"I... I don't know Lilly! Just try to stay calm!" Humphrey said, feeling Lilly's distress grow in her voice.

"How do you want me to stay calm! We don't know where they bring us, we don't know what they will do to us! They maybe want to hurt us!" Lilly replied with tears in her eyes, but Humphrey could only imagine them, and it made him feel sad for her.

"LILLY! Just calm down! I'm here Lilly, I'm with you! I'll protect you Lilly! But please, calm down!" He shouted.

After a moment, the truck where their boxes where on stopped and humans began to speak.

"Come on, we don't have all day! Take the boxes and put them on the ground."

Lilly and Humphrey felt the boxes they were in move. Finally, the man said:

"That it, release them now."

The latch was removed and the doors opened.

"RUN!" Humphrey yelled to Lilly.

And the two wolves ran out of the sight of the human. They ran as fast as they could until they reached a big edge from where they saw some beautiful mountains in front of them.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Lilly said, stopping at the edge and panting lightly.

Humphrey looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I cried. I'm just a freak." She replied, lowering her head.

"Hey, it's nothing! You were afraid. Now, I'm with you, and I don't know where we are, but we're going to come back to our home, together."

"Thanks Humphrey."

"For what?" He asked.

"For cheering me up like that. I'm sure we will come back home now."

Suddenly, a round stone passed just between them.

"What was that?" Humphrey said surprised.

The two wolves looked over the edge and saw two birds in a grassy land with three porcupines.

"Lie down!" Humphrey warned as he saw another ball coming toward them.

"Whoua!" Lilly shouted lying down clumsily.

The ball passed just above them.

"Pfou, that was close." Humphrey said next.

"What are they doing?" Lilly asked, looking at the birds.

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of game."

"Maybe they know where we are?"

"Yeah, come on, we're going to ask them." He said.

"And if they don't know, we can eat them so." Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah, good point." Humphrey replied chuckling.

They began to come down slowly from the edge. Then, they headed toward the two birds. Another ball came toward the two wolves and they dodged it. This ball bounced in a lot of places before going back near the two birds, rolling toward a hole in the ground with a little flag next to it. The ball was almost in the hole when the wind stopped it and made it come back to the bird.

"What?! It can't be possible!" The big one said taking the ball on the ground.

"It looks like the wind is against you today my lord." The yellow one replied.

"It was in, I'm sure it was going in the hole, so it counts."

"The wind is an obstacle. You can't complain about that."

"For a French, it counts."

"Hemm, French-Canadian, it's a slash, no, a hyphen." The yellow bird said.

"I'm French." The big bird replied.

"Canadian."

"French!"

"Canadian!"

"FRENCH!"

"Canadian. But may I add you are a wonderful golfer."

The big bird watched him suspiciously, and then said smiling and playing with his golf club:

"Haha, merci. And you are a very good caddy."

"Thanks my lord."

But then, the yellow bird saw two wolves approach them.

"Take off!" He yelled as he hid in the tree above him.

The porcupines went away too.

"Paddy, what is wrong with you?" The big bird asked before seeing the shadows of two wolves on the ground.

He turned and said:

"Hey, hello there. You two are wolves. I have not seen many wolves in this park."

"Yeah, we're not really from here." Lilly cut him.

"We wanted to ask you where we are and how to come back to our home." Humphrey added.

"Oh, you are two lost wolves?" The big bird asked.

"Not really. We were transported here by humans." Lilly replied.

"Oh, so it's a relocation. The humans must have took you away from your home for..."

But the bird stopped talking when he saw Lilly beginning to cry.

"Great, you succeeded to make her cry. Shh Lilly, everything is alright. We will come home, I promise you." Humphrey said as he hugged her.

"I understand you are sad young lady, but I'm sure we can bring you home." The yellow bird said coming down from his tree. "By the way, I'm Paddy and this is Marcel."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Humphrey, and she is Lilly. But first, where are we?" Humphrey asked.

"You're in Idaho."

"Idaho?" Lilly said.

"Ida-who?" Humphrey asked.

"Oui, Idaho, a lot of mountains, rivers, lakes, and few billions potatoes." Marcel said chuckling.

"The Sawtooth National Wilderness." Paddy added.

"Alright alright." Lilly said as she began to get lost in their details.

"And where do you come from?" Marcel asked.

"Jasper park Canada." Humphrey replied.

"Jasper park! It's not too far, and I already played golf there! You will be home fast if you follow our instructions." Marcel replied.

"Okay, we follow you." Lilly said.

* * *

In Jasper Park, Canada.

"Kate, are you in there?" Winston called.

"I'm coming dad!" Kate replied, coming out of the main den.

Winston was standing in front of the den with Eve, Tony and Garth.

"Something is wrong?" She asked spotting Tony and Garth next her parents.

"No, everything is alright, it's just about the date for the wedding. We planned it for tomorrow." Eve said.

"Oh, tomorrow. Yeah, it's good."

"You will maybe spend the day with Garth?" Tony proposed.

"Yeah. Garth?"

"Kate?"

"Follow me please. I will show you the territory."

"Oh, and Kate, if you see Lilly, can you tell her to come home? We didn't see her come back last night." Eve said.

Kate shuddered.

"She didn't come back home last night?" She asked.

"No, why the question?" Winston asked, suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. Garth, I must go see my friend Humphrey before we go. You come with me?"

"I follow you Kate." Garth replied.

And the two young alphas went toward Humphrey's den. When they were there, Kate entered alone in the den, but she came out quickly.

"He's not here." She said.

"He is an omega, right? He must be playing around." Garth replied.

"I hope you're right. We go see his three friends to make sure and after that, I will be all yours."

"Alright for me."

And the two alphas went looking for Humphrey's friend. They found them near the river.

"Hey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch!" Kate called.

"Oh, hey, good morning Kate! Who is the new one?" Shakey asked, pointing at Garth.

"His name is Garth, he is the future leader of the Eastern Pack and my future mate."

"Whoua! You're getting married to a thief?" Salty said sarcastically.

"Salty!" Kate growled.

"Just kidding."

"Well Kate, did you see Humphrey this morning? We are waiting for him to go log-sledding." Mooch said.

"He isn't with you?" She asked, beginning to worry.

"No, we didn't see him since last night."

Kate looked at Garth, shocked.

"I begin to understand now. Your friend Humphrey and your sister Lilly are missing since last night, I'm right?" Garth asked.

"We must warn mom and dad immediately." She said.

"Whoua, wait a minute, your sister Lilly is missing too since last night?" Shakey asked.

"Yes, since last night. The last time I saw her was when she was heading back to the alpha's den with Humphrey."

Shakey, Salty and Mooch turned to whisper.

"No, Humphrey would never do something like that." Salty said.

"But he is a male, like all of us. Maybe his primal instincts overwhelmed him." Shakey said.

"No, Humphrey is an omega, and he is the wisest of us all and he has the respect of the alphas. He can't do something like that." Mooch added.

"Uh, boys, I think we're gonna go warn the alphas now. You, start looking for them, alright?" Kate said.

"We're gonna look for them Kate." Mooch replied.

Kate and Garth began to head back to the alpha's den.

"Sorry Garth, but your visit gonna wait a little." Kate said to Garth.

"No worries. I understand that your family goes before me. Plus, it's not like you mysteriously disappeared." He replied sarcastically.

She chuckled.

_"Maybe Garth has a sense of humor after all."_ Kate thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Growing feelings

"Hey! Are we still far from wherever you're leading us?" Humphrey asked to Marcel.

"No, it's only few feet now. Don't say you're already tired?!" Marcel replied angrily.

"It's Lilly, she needs to drink." Humphrey said.

"Oh, for god sake!"

"We will never make it in time if you don't move faster." Paddy said.

"Try to explain that to her." Humphrey replied pointing at Lilly.

Paddy and Marcel looked at the white furred female and saw an enraged faced Lilly showing them her long sharp fangs.

"I'm hungry and I'm thirsty!" She said with hell in her eyes.

The two birds quickly hid behind Humphrey.

"I-I think we s-still have some more m-minutes." Paddy stammered.

"Y-yeah, go on, do as you like." Marcel added.

"Thank you." Lilly replied as she went away for a little puddle she saw not far.

"Your girlfriend is pretty, but terrifying too." Paddy said to Humphrey.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Humphrey whispered angrily to the bird.

"Ya know, when the humans brought you here, they hopped you two big wolves would do a lot of little wolves." Marcel said chuckling.

"You were brought here to... repopulate." Paddy added.

"WHAT?! Are those humans dumb?!" Humphrey said.

"You look afraid. Does she scare you?" Marcel asked.

"Lilly doesn't scare me! I'm just... kinda already taken." Humphrey replied.

"Ooh, it will be rude for her to hear that." Marcel said, winking at Paddy.

"Listen to me, I fell in love with Lilly's sister when I was young, and I'm still in love with her. I never asked to be taken here with Lilly."

"Hey, it's not our fault. The humans surely saw you two close to each other, they thought you were mate and BANG, they made you sleep and took you here." Marcel replied.

"Humans like wolves, they didn't mean to do this for cruelty." Paddy added.

"Shut up now, she returns." Humphrey said.

Lilly came back smiling, her tail swaying behind her.

"We can go boys." She said with a smile.

"Great, now quick!" Humphrey replied.

They arrived near a little house where a camper was parked in front of the porch, and two humans were dancing on a rock song.

"Here is your ride." Marcel said.

"What, confined again?" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, it's our only chance to come back home." Lilly said. "But if you don't go, I won't go too. I'm too scared."

"Don't worry Lilly, I'm not leaving you." He replied her.

Then, he turned toward the birds.

"How do we get inside?"

"We will open the back door for you, you'll jump in immediately after, okay?" Paddy said.

"Alright." Lilly and Humphrey said in chorus.

The humans disappeared next to the car.

"It's our turn!" Marcel said as he and Paddy sneaked to the back of the camper.

At this instant, the music stopped and the humans began to enter in the front of the camper. Marcel opened the door with his stick and Paddy called:

"Now, quick!"

Humphrey and Lilly ran to the camper.

"Please, ladies first." Humphrey told her.

"Thanks." She said with a certain pride in her voice.

She jumped into the car and Humphrey jumped next, almost missing the start. Then, the camper went away with them safe inside.

"We will watch over you from the sky!" Marcel said panting.

"I will watch over you and he will breathe deeply!" Paddy added.

Humphrey and Lilly panted from their little run.

"Ouf, we almost missed it." He said.

"Now, we're on our way for our home." Lilly said.

"Yeah. Hey, do you hear that?" Humphrey asked as he listened to the song.

"I like that rhythm!" She replied, beginning to dance.

"It rock!" He said, dancing with her.

The two wolves danced together four minutes which felt like eternity for them. After the music ended, the two wolves sat and laughed.

"Aaah! It's good to laugh." Humphrey said.

"It's been years since I last laughed that hard!" Lilly said taking back her breath. "Thanks Humph."

"It's nothing." He replied, blushing slightly at the name she gave him. "*Yawn* I'm a little tired now, I think I'm gonna sleep a bit."

"Yeah, me too." She said yawning too.

He lied on the bed in the camper and she cuddled against him.

"Good sleep Humphrey." She said before falling asleep.

Humphrey looked at the beauty he had just next to him, and he said peacefully:

"Good sleep Lilly."

He put his head on his paws and thought.

_"What is that feeling? Why my heart is bumping like that in my chest. Am I beginning to grow feelings for Lilly?"_

He looked at her again. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Humphrey looked at her tenderized, but then he shook his head.

_"What am I thinking. Lilly is Kate's sister, and I love Kate. It's bad Humphrey!"_

He looked again at the angel sleeping next him. Lilly suddenly turned her head against his left shoulder and rubbed against it while still asleep with a smile.

_"But... It's true that Lilly is really beautiful, kind, cute, smart, and she is an omega. She is the perfect girl."_ Humphrey thought then.

He put his head on his paws again and fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

In that while at Jasper park.

"WHAT?! Lilly AND Humphrey disappeared!?" Eve shouted.

"Honey, calm down!" Winston said.

"If that brat touch my daughter, I swear I'll rip his heart and I'll make him eat it before killing him!"

"Mom! I know Humphrey since enough time now to tell he will take good care of Lilly and protect her until they come back." Kate said.

"I trust Humphrey, he isn't the omegas leader for nothing." Winston added.

"Plus, it's not like he could do anything to your daughter." Garth said.

Kate looked at him severely.

"I mean, he doesn't look like a bad guy." He said next embarrassed.

"We will organize a search party for them." Winston said. "But you, Kate and Garth, I want you take your day off and go together take a look around the territory."

"But dad-"

"It's an order Kate."

She sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

Eve and Winston went away. Garth approached Kate.

"Hey, don't be down like that Kate. We can visit the territory **and** look for your sister and your friend at the same time." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just hope they're alright." She replied.

"I hope too. I don't really like Humphrey, but he isn't a bad guy, and he is your friend. Maybe I can learn things from him."

"Yeah. Maybe I can too." Kate replied. "Come on now, I will show you the best part of our territory." She said then trying to smile.

"I follow you Kate." He said.

While they were walking, Garth walking behind Kate, he looked instinctively at her butt.

_"Whoaa, Kate looks hot back there."_ He thought.

Then he shook his head quickly.

_"What am I thinking?! Garth, are you becoming dumb! You're brain is to focus on the prey, not on some hot butt."_ He thought, angry at himself.

"Garth, are you alright?" Kate asked as she saw him shook his head.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine Kate. I was just thinking. Sorry." Garth replied feeling awkward.

Kate smiled back and continued to walk.

_"Is she aware that I was staring at her butt? No, I don't think. God, this is so embarrassing."_ He thought.

In that while, Kate thought with a sly smile on her face:

_"Boys are all the same, only focusing on the butt."_

But that thought didn't stopped her from swaying her butt a little more.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first night

After a good sleep, Humphrey woke up slowly. It was night, and the camper was stopped in a truck station.

"Lilly, wake up, we stopped." Humphrey said getting up with a start.

"Uh? Where are we?" She said still half asleep.

He licked her face to fully wake her up.

"Come on sleepyhead. We stopped just few moments ago."

Lilly blushed from his lick. But then, her stomach groaned.

"Uggh, I think I'm hungry." She said chuckling.

"We can't go out, the truck could leave us here." Humphrey replied.

But suddenly, his stomach groaned too. He sighed, and then chuckled.

"Anyway, I think we can take a quick look outside." He said next.

Lilly opened the door and sniffed the air.

"I think I have something." She said following a sweet scent.

Humphrey followed her. They came near a big trash and they found a strange package.

"It's in that strange thing." Lilly said.

She took one side of the package in her mouth, and Humphrey took the other side, and they drawn it until it broke. Some sort of food knows as cupcake fell on the ground. They took each other one cupcake and ate it.

"Hmm, delicious." Lilly said.

"I agree. I was starving." Humphrey replied.

He saw that she had some cream on her muzzle, so he licked her. Lilly was dazed by this and asked while blushing madly:

"Uh, Humphrey, what are you doing?"

"You had some cream on your muzzle." He replied.

And then he realized what he just done.

_"Wait, I just licked her muzzle. But what went through your mind Humphrey!"_

"Oh my god, sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to..." He said then blushing furiously.

Suddenly, a light was turned on near them, and a door opened. A guy came out of the building and looked at the two wolves, shocked. Lilly and Humphrey looked at each other and then they heard the camper beginning to drive away.

"Oh no, we will lose our transport!" Lilly said.

"Wolves! Max, bring the shotgun!" The man shouted.

"Lilly, run!" Humphrey shouted.

She began to run to escape the human. He followed her, but they were stopped by the fence.

"No, we're trapped!" Lilly said.

"That's not good." Humphrey said.

They turned to see another human coming with a gun.

"They're here, kill them!" The first human shouted.

"I got them." Max said while aiming his weapon toward the two wolves.

At this moment, it's like the time just stopped. Humphrey thought:

_"I must protect Lilly. She is important to me, I must do everything for protect her."_

He gathered all his courage and stood in front of Lilly and growled at the humans:

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The human with the weapon saw the move from the bigger wolf, and he hesitated.

"What are you waiting for Max, they're gonna attack us!" The second human said.

Lilly thought:

_"No, Humphrey! All this is my fault! And now Humphrey gonna be shot by my fault!"_

Then the human with the weapon fired just next to the two wolves, creating a smoke of dust. When the smoke disappeared, the fence was bashed, and Humphrey and Lilly were running away. The human watched them, and said:

"I hope they will not come back again now."

When Humphrey and Lilly reached the top of an hill, they watched their transport go away without them.

"Great, we lost our transport." Humphrey said.

"How are we gonna come back home now?" Lilly whimpered.

"We will find another way Lilly. Come on, we can't stay here."

And the pair went in the forest. The rain began to fall, and some light flash went through the sky.

"We will have to find a shelter soon." Humphrey said, hearing the thunder.

"It's good to have a bath sometimes." Lilly replied, her tongue out licking the rain which fell on it.

He looked at her with a smile.

"Hey, it looks like it's stopping." She said suddenly.

They looked around, and then above them. It was just some leaves which prevented the rain to fall on them. But the leaves suddenly gave up and a big bowl of water fell on the two wolves. Humphrey and Lilly were drenched. Then, they looked at each other, and they laughed.

"Come on now, we need to find a den for the night." Humphrey said.

"I follow you Humph." She said happily.

They found a little hole under a tree where the rain couldn't go and they lied there. Then, Lilly came snuggling against Humphrey.

"Brr. I'm freezing." She said.

Humphrey looked at her, and then put his head on her shoulder to keep her warm.

"Try to sleep Lilly, I'm watching over you." He said with kindness in his voice.

Lilly felt his head, but even if it was strange since she knew Humphrey had a crush on her sister, she let him do as he wanted. She thought:

_"Humphrey is really a perfect wolf. Kate really doesn't know what she miss there. *sigh* I think I'm in love with Humphrey now. After all, he is handsome, kind, smart and funny. I would love to have a guy like him fall in love with me."_

Then she smiled slightly and fell asleep, happy to have Humphrey by her side.

* * *

At Jasper, Kate and Garth were looking at the bright moon.

"The moon will be full tomorrow." Garth said.

"Yeah. Winston told me that no one found tracks of Humphrey and Lilly." Kate said sadly.

"You searched all day long. Now, it's time for a break Kate."

"Yeah, you're right."

He came closer to her and she put her head against his shoulder.

"I'm just sad that my sister and my friend will not be able to see my wedding." Kate said.

"You know, I can force my father to delay the wedding." Garth replied.

"No Garth. Your father will never agree with that."

"I'll make him agree. And if he doesn't agree, so fuck this wedding."

"You'd do that?" She asked surprised.

"If that can make you happy, then I'll do it." He replied.

Kate smiled. She thought:

_"Wow, Garth is a great wolf finally. He is really perfect. I must learn him how to howl to make him the best wolf ever."_

She turned her head toward him.

"Garth, would you like to howl with me?" She asked.

"What, now?" He said surprised.

"Yes, now."

"But, I... I don't howl very great, and I don't want to hurt-"

"I can teach you Garth." Kate said softly.

"You... You'd teach me that?" Garth asked, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, it's what mates are for. Since we will soon become mate, I think it's my responsibility to teach you that." She replied.

"Kate... It's the most beautiful thing that anyone ever told me. Thank you Kate, I will gladly learn to howl with you." He said.

The two wolves hugged. Garth thought:

_"Whoua, Kate will learn me how to howl. It's wonderful. She is wonderful. I'm sure now, she is the girl I want to be mate with. I must tell her."_

"Kate?" He said.

She turned her head toward him. He looked at her beautiful face.

"What is it Garth?" She asked smiling.

_"Oh my god, I love her smile."_ Garth thought.

"I-I'd like to tell you something." He stammered.

"What is it?" Kate asked curious.

"Kate... I love you." He finally said.

She blushed madly. He was so cute when he said that. Then, without any more hesitation, she kissed him. It surprised Garth at first, but he soon joined her. Their kiss was intense, passionate. They were both amazed by the other. Then Kate pulled away from him and replied:

"I love you too Garth."

And they kissed again lovingly. After their second kiss, they snuggled against each other and looked at the sky.

"It's a great night tonight." Kate said.

"With you, every night will be as great as this one." Garth replied.

She giggled and cuddled her head more against his chest, near his heart. Garth felt something strong grew in him. He needed to express something, and so it came out naturally of him. He howled. It was a true howl, full of pride and love. Kate listened him, amazed by what she was hearing, and then she joined him. Their howl matched perfectly in a love duet. Then, after they ended their love song, they kissed some more before heading to a den not far.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A second chance and a wedding

In the morning, in Jasper Park, Canada.

Kate slowly woke up when the first ray of the sun lighted the den she was in. Garth wasn't with her. She stretched her muscles and came out. Garth was in front of the entrance. He was watching the sunrise. But when he heard Kate approach, he turned toward her.

"Good morning Kate!" He said with a big smile.

"Good morning love." She replied, approaching him and kissing him.

"So, today is our big day. I hope you're ready."

"After the night you gave me, I'm ready to become everything you want." Kate replied kissing him some more.

"You gave me one night too. You were amazing my love." Garth said sincerely.

"And you were amazing too honey."

Garth watched the sun again, and then said:

"It's becoming late now, we better clean ourselves and our scents from last night, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I think my mom will get furious if she smell your scent on me." Kate replied chuckling a bit.

"Come on, let's go to the pond."

To the pond, the two lovers jumped into the water together. They cleaned, and then they played a bit together in the water. Happiness could be seen on both of their face. Then they came out and shook themselves dry. Then, Kate snuggled against Garth.

"I'm so happy with you Garth."

"You make my day brighter than before Kate." Garth replied.

She chuckled seductively, and said:

"I love you Garth."

"I love you too Kate. But, my dear, I just thought, I never asked you to be my mate!" He said then.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Our parents actually planned our wedding, but I never asked you to become my mate."

"Oh, that's true. So, what do we do?"

Garth smiled, and took the right paw of Kate in his left paw.

"My beautiful Kate, will you make me the great honor to become my mate?" He asked softly.

Kate was so surprised by Garth's proposal that a little tear of happiness fell down of her right eye.

"Oh Garth, yes! Yes, I want to be your mate!" She replied hugging him tightly.

Then, she backed a little and said:

"I love you Garth."

"I love you too Kate." Garth replied.

Then the two alphas kissed lovingly and happily. After their kiss, they saw it was beginning to be very late. So, they departed, Kate came back to her parents den to get herself ready for the wedding, and Garth went for his father's den.

* * *

For Lilly and Humphrey, the things were less hurried, but not less tender. Lilly was snuggled against Humphrey's chest, and Humphrey during the night put his right paw on Lilly to warm her up better. The sun was out since two hours now, and the two omegas were still sleeping.

The two birds Marcel and Paddy found them and were tenderized by the scene. But they had to wake up the two wolves.

"Fole!" Marcel shouted as he launched a rock on Humphrey's head.

"Ouch! What was that?" Humphrey said as he got up slowly.

Lilly opened her eyes and saw the two birds.

"Hey, good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" Marcel asked.

"It could be better, but I will not complain." Humphrey replied, remembering the rain from last night.

"Say, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked, still sleepy.

"No, the question is what are **you two** doing here? We found you the perfect way to your home, and you abandoned it!"

"We were kinda... attracted by something outside." Humphrey said.

"Little sweets attracted our stomach." Lilly added, feeling guilty.

"Hoo, those little sweets, It's like poison." Marcel said.

"It depends, it can be delicious." Paddy replied.

"There must be another way to come back to Jasper." Humphrey said.

"Another way, another way! You're taking me for what, a travel agent?" Marcel said.

Suddenly, Lilly began to sob.

"We can't come back home.*sob* We're stuck here." She said.

"Shh shh Lilly, we're gonna come back home, I promised you. Don't worry Lilly." Humphrey said as he kissed her head to console her.

Then he turned toward the birds.

"There must be another way to come back to Jasper. Marcel, you're a sportsman, you must know much more than one way to win a game."

"Hmm, well, there's still the train." Marcel said.

"Actually, there is a train." Paddy added.

"It's called the Canadian Express."

"Yes, the Canadian Express and-"

"Paddy, please. It's called the Canadian Express and it pass just next to Jasper Park."

"And it is fast." Paddy said.

"Yeah, very fast. You will be there in no time." Marcel added.

"Great, where do we catch it?" Humphrey asked.

"Watch this."

Paddy put a ball on the ground and Marcel hit it with his stick. The ball flew toward some mountains up the North.

"Just behind those mountains." Paddy said.

"You heard that Lilly, we will be soon at home." Humphrey said.

"It's great! We better hurry if we don't want to miss it!" Lilly replied, now smiling.

"Come on!" He said beginning to run.

And Lilly followed him.

* * *

At approximately midday, the eastern pack and the western pack joined in the valley for Kate and Garth's wedding. Kate was grooming herself in front of the main den of the Western Pack, and her mother was helping her. Garth was in his and his father's den.

"So, today is the day you will become the great alpha of the United pack, son. It's a great honor for me to be here for this." Tony told to Garth.

"Yeah, it's cool." Garth replied. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"What is it son? I'm here, and I know a lot about those wedding's things. Ask me everything."

"I... dad, I fell in love with Kate. I love her more than anything else, I really want to be her mate, and to have puppies with her. We already lost our virginity with each other last night and-"

"You... you already mated with her?!" Tony said shocked.

"Yes dad. But there's a thing I really want, it's to make her happy. And her sister and her friend are still missing, and it could be the most happy day of Kate if they could see her wedding."

"Son, I understand what you're trying to ask me, and I understand you, really, it's honorable. But we can't delay this important wedding because some omegas are missing, even if they're friends or family. You're an alpha Garth, and today, you will unite the pack and bring the a new era of peace between Kate's pack and our pack. And the peace come before everything."

Garth sighed.

"I understand dad." He replied then.

"Plus, it's not like if they will miss a big thing. If you already mated with Kate, it means you're already mate with her. But you better not speak about that in front of her mother, Eve. I know her, she could kill you for that." Tony said.

"Yeah, Kate warned me about her mother."

"And, son!"

Tony approached Garth and put his right paw on his son's left shoulder.

"I'm really glad you found your love." He said.

"And I'm happy to have found it." Garth replied smiling.

Suddenly, Claw entered in the den

"Sir Tony, it's the time."

"We're coming Claw." Tony replied.

She came out and Tony turned again toward his son.

"Are you ready son?"

"I'm ready dad." Garth replied firmly.

"So, let's go."

Kate and Garth joined on the flat rock in the middle of the valley. The two packs were around them. Almost sixty wolves were reunited there for the wedding ceremony.

"You're really beautiful today Kate." Garth whispered to her.

"You're not bad yourself handsome." Kate giggled.

"You're ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready." She replied.

And the two young wolves began the ceremony by sniffing each other's scent.

"What are they doing?" Mooch asked to Shakey whom was above him to see the wedding.

"They just took the smell of each other." Shakey replied. "Oh, and now, they will bite each other's ears."

After Kate and Garth bit each other's ears, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Then they approached for the final act.

"And now they will rub their nose to symbolize they are... *sniff* united..."

Kate and Garth rubbed their nose. And all the wolves around cheered them.

"Hurray for the newlyweds!" Shakey, Mooch and Salty shouted.

Kate and Garth looked at each of the packs, and then at each other.

"I love you Garth." Kate said.

"And I love you too Kate." Garth replied.

They kissed happily.

"Come on now! A big howl for our great new alphas!" Winston said.

And every wolves howled happily. Kate and Garth joined them, and after that the United pack went for a great hunt. After the big feast, Tony, Winston and Eve came near Kate and Garth.

"So, what are your projects, now that you're married?" Winston asked to the pair.

"Dad, we just married!" Kate said.

"I'm sure Garth already has few ideas." Tony said, winking at his son.

"Uh, y-yeah." Garth replied, understanding too well what his father meant.

"I hope you will be happy together." Eve said. "And you better make my daughter happy until her death." She said next glancing dangerously at Garth.

"Mom, please!" Kate said annoyed. "Anyway, now that Garth and me will be in charge of the pack, you maybe want some tranquility."

"Yeah, Kate and me agreed that you maybe want some vacation you three." Garth said. "So, we want to ask you if you'd like to take some peaceful days at the most peaceful place of Jasper."

"I don't think-" Eve began.

"It will be wonderful!" Tony said to help the two young alphas. "My back really needs vacations."

"And I need some sleep and relaxation." Winston added. "I'm old, and I'm sure now the pack is between good paws."

"You deserve a great retreat you three. You worked hard for the peace of the packs. Now, we take care of everything." Garth said.

"Yeah, we're here now, you don't have to worry for the pack anymore." Kate added.

"Alright alright you two." Eve said. "I just hope Lilly will come back soon. I miss her presence."

Everyone looked at Eve.

"I miss her too honey." Winston said cuddling her.

"We miss Lilly and Humphrey greatly." Kate said.

"Yeah, and we will organize others search party to find them." Garth added.

Eve looked at everyone, and then she said with a little tear of happiness and despair in her right eye :

"I just hope they're alright."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Did they miss something?

"Come on Lilly! Run!"

Humphrey and Lilly were running on the mountain. They were almost to the peak.

"Wait for me *pant* Humphrey!" Lilly shouted.

Humphrey stopped near a dead tree and waited for her. Suddenly, he heard some laughs coming from the dead tree. Humphrey turned and saw a bear cub on it.

"Hello there!" He said.

"Whoua! What are you?" The cub asked, tilting his head on the side.

"Me? I'm a wolf." Humphrey replied.

"I never saw a wolf before. You're funny."

Lilly arrived near them.

"What is that?" She asked surprised.

"Hmm, I think it's a little bear cub." Humphrey replied.

"Hey, hi there." She said smiling to the cub.

"Hi! So, you're two wolves?" The cub asked.

"Yep, there's two of us here." Humphrey replied.

"Do you know where the train is, little cutie?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"The train? Uh, yeah, kinda." The cub said.

"Great! Can you tell us where it is please?" She asked again with kindness in her voice.

"It's not too far, I can show you." He replied.

But suddenly, a loud growl came from behind the two wolves. Humphrey and Lilly turned slowly to see a big bear growling at them.

"Sorry, we never intended to disturb you." Lilly whimpered.

"Lilly, I don't think she really cares." Humphrey said nervously.

Suddenly, the cub came in front of the big bear.

"Mom, they just want to find the train!" He said.

The mother bear groaned something.

"No, they didn't hurt me. They just want the train... I think."

"It's absolutely true." Humphrey said.

"Just the train, nothing else." Lilly added, smiling nervously.

The mother bear looked at her cub, and nodded.

"She is okay with you. Come on, we will show you the way." The cub said joyfully.

He jumped on the back of his mother and they led Humphrey and Lilly to a big edge.

"Here it is." The cub said pointing under the edge.

The two omegas looked under it and saw the train's track in the valley, at the bottom of the mountain. And suddenly, they heard the train coming.

"Oh shit, we're gonna miss the train!" Humphrey said.

"We must go down there before the train pass." Lilly said to the cub.

"We know where you can go." The cub replied.

Him and his mother led the two wolves to a little path on the flank of the mountain.

"Thanks for everything!" Lilly said to the cub and the mother bear when they departed.

"No problem! And good honeymoon you two!" The cub replied.

Then the two bears disappeared.

"Honeymoon?" Lilly and Humphrey said looking at each other.

The train whistled again.

"Come on, hurry up!" Humphrey said.

The two wolves began to run down from the mountain. Two minutes later, they were almost at the train's track when the train arrived. They ran as fast as they could but the open car passed before they reached the track.

"Shit! *pant* We missed it!" Humphrey said nervously, panting from the run.

"Oh no! *pant* We were too slow. *pant* What are we gonna do now Humph?" Lilly asked.

"I-I don't know Lilly."

"You missed a train?" A voice asked behind them.

They turned and saw Marcel and Paddy resting on a fallen tree.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Lilly said.

"Don't worry miss, it's nothing." Paddy replied. "You'll take the next."

"There's a next?" Lilly and Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, in two days. Just the time that the train come down from the North and come back here again, in the right direction."

"Oh thank you my god." Lilly said.

"Just two days and we can go home." Humphrey said.

"Well, glad you're okay you two. It's time for us to fly away." Marcel said.

"Please Marcel, can you do something more for me?" Lilly said. "Can you tell to my parents what happened to us?"

"Your parents? You mean your big wild wolves parents?" Paddy asked frightened.

"Don't be silly. My parents are the alpha of our pack, the western pack of Jasper park." She said.

"We can do that for you, sweetie." Marcel replied. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Humphrey, can I speak to you in private please?"

"Yeah, I follow you." Humphrey replied, suspicious.

The bird led him far enough from Lilly and Paddy so they couldn't hear them.

"So, my furry friend, you will have two days to wait with the young and cute lady. If I was you, I'll spend these two days to try to get her, if you know what I mean." Marcel said.

"What are you talking about? Me and Lilly are just friends!" Humphrey replied angrily.

"I'm talking about the mating season. It's spring, so the mating season is not far for you, wolves, am I right?"

Humphrey went blank. He totally forgot about the mating season. It meant Lilly could be in heat very soon, and due to her scent, he will not be able to resist to...

_"No, don't you even dare think about that!"_ He thought, shaking his head.

"Marcel, thank you for warning me. I know exactly what I will do." He replied.

"Good. I hope you will have a good time with her." Marcel said.

_"Shut the fuck up!"_ Humphrey thought.

"We sure will." He said, clenching his teeth.

"Hey, after all, you maybe could stay at Sawtooth to repopulate! All this way for nothing, what a waste of time."

_"If this bird add anything else, I'm gonna kill him."_ Humphrey thought.

"Anyway, it's too late now. Just don't miss the train next time." Marcel said.

"Count on me." Humphrey replied almost growling.

To Paddy and Lilly's side.

"So, Marcel told me the mating season for your species is coming soon." Paddy said.

"The mating season?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, ya know, the season when you, wolves, are making puppies."

"Oh, yeah, that season." She replied embarrassed.

"Sooo... do you and your boyfriend gonna try to make some?" He asked.

"I don't have any boyfriend, Paddy." Lilly said, and those words remember her the night when her and Humphrey were captured.

"And Humphrey?" Paddy asked slyly.

"Humphrey and me are just friend!" She replied growling.

"Oh, okay. We just thought you were together, since we found out you slept in his arms last night."

"I was cold, and he was gentle enough to let me sleep with him to warm me up. Nothing else." Lilly replied.

"Okay, okay. It was just an idea."

"Plus, Humphrey is in love with my sist-"

She suddenly stopped to talk and thought.

"Yes, what?" Paddy asked, curious.

"I completely forgot that my sister Kate will marry the future leader of the eastern pack to unite our packs!" She said.

"Ouch, he will be sad to learn that."

"And if I don't tell him, he will be angry at me when we will get back to home. *sigh* Why it always falls on me to announce bad news."

"Yeah, bad luck. Anyway, I hope you'll spend two wonderful days with your 'only friend' Humphrey." Paddy replied seeing Marcel and Humphrey coming back.

"So Paddy, ready to take off?" Marcel asked with a wink.

"Ready when you are my lord."

"Let's go then! Good bye you two! And don't miss the train!" Marcel said as he took off with Paddy.

"Good bye Marcel, good bye Paddy!" Humphrey and Lilly shouted to the to birds.

After the birds disappeared, Lilly and Humphrey looked at each other.

"Well, we better look for a den for the night." Humphrey said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, and look for some food too." Lilly added on the same tone.

"You search for a den, I look for some food." He said.

"Okay, see you later." She replied.

She watched him leave, then she sighed.

"These two days are gonna be veeery long." She said to herself.

* * *

At Jasper.

"Did you find them?" Garth asked to Kate.

"No, we didn't. we searched all afternoon, but they're not on the territory." Kate replied. "I'm beginning to desperate. That makes two days and three nights they disappeared."

"If we don't find them, they will come back by themselves." Garth said.

"Pff, this world is big and dangerous, we can get lost easily in those forest." Hutch said.

"Yeah, I heard rumors about monsters living in the mountains." Claw added.

"Now, I desperate more." Kate said.

"Don't worry Kate, I'm sure they're together and they're alright." Garth replied nuzzling her.

"They'll come back. And we will keep looking for them until they come back. And... I feel tomorrow there will be some news. I'm sure."

* * *

Lilly found an abandoned den on the flank of the mountain. It was large enough for at least five wolves. She howled to indicate her position to Humphrey. Humphrey soon joined her with two rabbits in his mouth.

"If' all I hafe found." He said with his mouth full.

"Hihih! Humph, don't speak with your mouth full." Lilly replied, giggling.

He put the rabbits on the ground and said:

"Dinner is served. A fresh rabbit for mademoiselle?"

"With pleasure, gentleman." She said, still giggling.

The two wolves ate their meat, making joke and laughing together. After a while, night had fallen on the valley they were in and the shining full moon was high in the sky.

"It's beautiful." Lilly said, looking at the moon.

"Yeah, beautiful." Humphrey said, looking at her.

Then he noticed she was talking about the moon so he turned his head quickly toward the sky, blushing madly.

_"But what are you doing Humphrey?! Are you crazy?!"_ He thought.

Lilly saw his acting from the corner of her left eye and smiled. Humphrey was really hot under the moonlight. He was standing some feet from her. The smooth light were drawing his rather strong muscles under his soft grey fur. His blue eyes were shining in the night, giving him a touch of mystery in his glance.

_"My god, Humphrey is hot. How much I want him to love me."_ Lilly thought.

Her glance soon fell under his belly, looking at his maleness. But she quickly looked back at the moon, blushing furiously.

_"No Lilly, you shouldn't think about a friend like that, it's bad."_ She thought.

She soon sighed and said:

"I think I'm gonna go take some sleep. Today was pretty exhausting."

"I can't agree more with you about that. I need a good night of sleep." Humphrey replied.

And then, the two wolves went into the den, and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of each other together.


	7. Chapter 6

!Warning! Soft sexual themed content! No direct sex.

Chapter 6

The mating season

After a good night of sleep, Lilly and Humphrey woke up in their new shelter with the sun shining outside.

"*yawn* A new day is up." Humphrey said getting up.

He looked at Lilly.

"Good morning Lilly." He said smiling cheerfully.

"Good morning Humph." Lilly replied yawning and getting up.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Suddenly, Lilly's stomach groaned.

"I think my stomach replied for me." She said chuckling.

"Hehe. I'm hungry too. We should go on the other side of the train's tracks, there's a meadow with big rabbits in it."

"Let's go then!" She said happily.

She passed just before Humphrey and her tail touched his muzzle. This surprised him and kinda excited him too, but he kept his mind cool.

_"Wow, that was close."_ He thought.

He followed her, trying to keep his distance from her. But even with the distance, Lilly's scent could reach his nose. Her scent was stronger than usual today. The two wolves crossed the train's tracks, went over a little hill and they finally arrived in the meadow which Humphrey spoke about.

"There it is." He said.

Some rabbits were hopping in the tall grass.

"We better hide in the grass before they spot us." Lilly said.

"Yeah, come on."

They sneaked towards two big rabbits.

"Okay, all we have to do is to bite them very strongly." Humphrey whispered.

"So, I think we could jump on them and bite them." Lilly proposed.

"Good idea. You better lift your hair strand before, you'll see better."

She did what he said, and Humphrey watched her eyes, amazed by their beauty.

"So, can we hunt now?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was distracted." Humphrey replied.

So the two wolves focused back on the rabbits.

"You take the one on the left, I take the other. At three, we jump." Humphrey whispered. "One, two, three."

The two wolves silently jumped on the rabbits and bit them as hard as they could. They succeeded to kill it, and they ate their meat, enjoying the taste of warm blood and fresh meat in their mouth. As omegas, in their pack, they always had to wait for the alpha to finish their meal before they got to take their own. So it was all new to them to taste freshly killed meat. After their meal, Humphrey looked at Lilly and saw she had some blood on her muzzle.

_"I can't resist it."_ He thought.

Lilly saw he was looking at her and then thought:

_"I must tell him about Kate and Garth, but if I do that, he will be upset and I really don't want to pass those two days with a zombie. Maybe if I do something to change his mind... I know!"_

Humphrey approached her to lick the blood on her muzzle but something really unexpected happened. Lilly approached her muzzle too and kissed Humphrey. And she kissed him passionately! At first, he tried to draw back, but he finally accepted her kiss. Their kiss lasted two minutes before both wolves separated, out of breath.

"Sorry... Humphrey." Lilly said breathing.

"Don't... be sorry Lilly. It was my fault too." Humphrey replied.

"No, it's not that." She replied.

He looked at her, curious, and she sighed.

"I must tell you something about Kate, Humph."

Two minutes later.

"What?! She must marry that Barth!?" He said shocked and angry at the same time.

"Yeah, to unite the packs and bring the peace. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Humph." Lilly said.

Humphrey thought some seconds.

"Bof, after all, I should have been prepared to that. She's an alpha, and I'm an omega. A silly pitiful omega." He said then.

"Don't say that Humph! You're not silly or pitiful! You're fun, you're kind, you're generous... and you're handsome." She said that last word while blushing.

He blushed too, and came closer to her.

"You're not bad yourself babe." He said seductively.

Suddenly, Lilly kissed him again. He kissed her back immediately, and they stayed like that five minutes before stopping for air.

"Wow! *pant* This was... *pant* special, hun." Lilly said.

"You're becoming... *pant* good at this, dear." Humphrey replied.

They looked at each other shyly, and Lilly came and snuggled against him. He licked her head lovingly.

"I feel good with you Humph." She said.

"I feel good with you too Lilly." He replied.

She raised her head and looked at him. Humphrey, seeing that her hair strand fell back on her left eye, lifted it again with his muzzle.

"I love your eyes." He said then. "They're the most beautiful eyes I saw in my whole life."

"*Giggle* And you're the most gentle wolf I ever met in my whole life." Lilly replied.

"Lilly..." Humphrey said approaching his muzzle from her.

"Humphrey?" She said approaching her muzzle too.

Their nose touched, and they rubbed it. Then Lilly drew back and said while blushing:

"I want to stay with you the rest of my life."

Humphrey replied while blushing too:

"And I want to live my life with you."

She blushed more, and she snuggled against him more tightly. Humphrey looked at her, put his muzzle on the scruff of her neck and smelled her scent. She had a sweet smell, and the skin under her fur was hot. Then, his nose caught a hot and attractive scent, and so he knew her heat just began.

"I love you Humph." Lilly said seductively.

"I love you Lilly." He said licking her sensitive neck.

As a male, he knew that the female's neck waas a sensitive spot when mating times come. Lilly moaned slightly and she began to pant.

"We better... *pant* go back to... *moan* the den." She said.

"Yeah, we will be better there." Humphrey replied licking her neck some more.

Then, snuggled against each other, the two lovers headed to their den for have some intimacy.

There, Lilly looked Humphrey straight in the eyes.

"Humphrey..." She whispered shivering with lust.

Humphrey immediately came close to her and licked her neck again, sending to her body very pleasurable feelings.

"Humph... Oh please Humph! I can't stand it anymore!" She shouted.

"Do you... really want to do it?" He asked, stopping licking her and looking right into her eyes.

"Humph, please... I want to bear your pups. And I want no one else but you." Lilly replied.

She snuggled against his chest and continued.

"I'm ready to become a mother, and I want you to be the father of my cubs. Please Humphrey, I beg you... mate with me."

She was shivering strongly. The scent was driving Humphrey crazy. He knew it was only instinct which was speaking for Lilly. Maybe he was committing a big mistake. But he was unable now to come back.

"I'm gonna help you Lilly. I'm here for you. I love you." He said.

Then, after this, moans and cries of pleasure filled the surroundings of the den.

* * *

At Jasper park.

"Alpha Kate!" Hutch called outside of the alphas den.

Kate and Garth came out of the den.

"What happen Hutch?" She asked.

"Two birds want to talk to the dominant alphas of the western pack."

"Two birds? What in the world two birds would talk to us?" Garth asked.

"They said it was about Lilly and Humphrey." Hutch replied.

"Where are they?!" Kate and Garth asked at the same time.

"The birds are here." Marcel said by landing with Paddy on a tree not far from the two alphas.

"Where are my sister and Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Oh, they're safe, and they will be here in two days." Paddy said.

"But you are miss?" Marcel asked out of curiosity.

"I'm Kate."

"Kate, what a surprise. We heard from your sister you must marry someone to bring the peace here. I find that very pitiful. And what do you do for Humphrey, uh? He loved you, and now you throw him like a trash."

"THAT COWARD LOVED YOU?!" Garth yelled.

"Calm down honey! I never liked Humphrey more than like a friend. I assure you, he is only a friend, no more." Kate replied.

"Next time I see him, I will-"

"Anyway, now Humphrey and Lilly are waiting for a train somewhere to come back here, and the mating season will start soon." Marcel said.

"The... The mating season!" Kate and Garth exclaimed at the same time.

"We completely forgot about that." Garth said.

"Without an alpha keeping an eye on them, they can end doing puppies." Kate added.

"And if that coward of Humphrey try to do that to my daughter, I will rip his tail and make him swallow it!" Eve said coming out of the bushes she was hid in.

"Honey, calm down!" Winston said following her.

"Mom, dad, I need you to take care of the pack some days." Kate said.

"What?!" Winston, Eve, Hutch and Garth said at the same time.

"I'm gonna go there and bring them back safe." She replied.

"So, I come with you." Garth said.

"And I take you with me honey. It's the mating season, don't think I'm gonna let you wander around without me." She said. "Excuse me birds, but can you show us how to join Lilly and Humphrey?"

"My name is Marcel, and his is Paddy." Marcel replied. "And sure, we can show you the way."

"But the train will pass soon my lord. They better hurry." Paddy added.

"Alright. Mom, dad, can you take care of the pack?"

"Of course we can Kate. We will do our best. Find your sister and Humphrey and bring them back safely." Winston replied.

"And if Humphrey touched Lilly, kill him!" Eve shouted.

"You were right about your mother." Garth whispered to Kate.

"Come on now, let's go." Kate said.

"Good luck you two!" Hutch, Winston and Eve said.

"Finally, our vacation gonna wait a little longer." Winston told to Eve.

Kate and Garth were running toward the train tracks, Marcel and Paddy showing them the way. They arrived just in time to jump into the open car of the train when it passed.

"Ouf, we caught it just in time!" Kate said. "Now, we can find Humphrey and Lilly, and bring them back."

"Yeah, with that, we gonna find them really fast." Garth said.

Marcel and Paddy landed into the car next the two wolves some minutes later.

"Well, now you're in the train, it will drive you near where Humphrey and Lilly are waiting. You will be there in some hours." Marcel said.

"We will come back to warn you when it will be time to jump of the train." Paddy added.

"Alright. Thanks for everything you two. We, Humphrey and Lilly owe you greatly." Kate said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's just say we're friends now." Marcel replied.

"Yeah, we're friends now." Garth said smiling.

"We must go check on Humphrey and Lilly now. See you later wolves!" Marcel replied.

"Later you birds!" Kate and Garth told to the birds whom flew away.

After the birds disappeared, Kate looked at Garth.

"So honey, what are we gonna do during those empty hours?" She asked seductively.

"Hmm, I think you have an idea." He replied.

Kate cuddled against him, and Garth smelled her neck.

"Kate, I think your heat just started." He said.

"Yeah, and?"

"Do you really want to have puppies?"

"I'm with the one I love. I want to have pups with you my dear." Kate replied seductively, licking his muzzle. "And you, are you ready to become a father?"

"I'll be ready when you'll be ready to become a mother." Garth said.

"So, come honey. I'm ready for you." She said turning her butt toward him.

Her tail rubbed his muzzle. He came closer to her and said:

"I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too Garth. Please, go on, I need you." Kate said seductively.

"I will give you exactly what you need my love." He replied licking her back as he gently mounted her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An unexpected newcomer

Humphrey woke up in the evening. He was in the den with Lilly by his side. He stretched and yawned. But suddenly, he stopped in a trance. Lilly woke up in her turn, and yawned. Then, she looked at Humphrey.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" She asked.

"We... we did it." He replied her, shocked.

"And it was wonderful." She said cuddling her head against his chest.

"You... You're not mad at me? I mean, I maybe got you pregnant."

"I want to be the mother of your pups Humph. I want to be pregnant from you. I love you Humphrey."

"You're sure about that? I'm not a perfect father or-"

"For me, you're the perfect mate." Lilly replied licking his cheek. "And I'm sure you will be a wonderful father."

"Thank you Lilly." Humphrey said blushing. "And I'm sure you'll be a terrific mother." He said next licking her muzzle and smiling widely.

Lilly looked outside the den.

"Well, it will be night time soon. We better go eat something before it'd be too dark out there. What do you say?" She asked then.

"I say it's a great idea my dear. But the day isn't end yet. It's the full moon tonight, so, Lilly, will you make me the honor to howl with me tonight?" Humphrey asked.

Lilly smiled happily.

"I will be honored to howl with you Humphrey." She replied.

The two wolves kissed passionately, thinking only about their new young love.

In the train, Garth was keeping an eye on their road while Kate was sleeping peacefully in a corner into the car. Garth was thinking about what they had done. Did Kate's heat overwhelmed her thought and mind, or did she done that because she really loved him? He didn't want to hurt the one he loved the most. He thought about it so deeply that he came on this issue: 'Does she really love me?' At this point, Garth was deeply troubled by the question. In one hand, she maybe doesn't love him because she insisted to look after Humphrey and her sister. But in the other hand, she insisted to take him with her on this trip, to not leave him alone to the pack in the middle of twenty other females in heat. It would be unbearable for him to lose the love of his life. So Garth was beginning to get angry at Humphrey because of his own feelings. It was the first time in his life that his feelings where overwhelming him. He was suffering from his own feelings. His father warned him about those kind of feelings.

Suddenly, something landed on Garth from the outside, making him fall loudly on the car's floor. He groaned, frustrated. Kate woke up to the sound and she hurried toward her lover.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Something hit me." He replied, shocked from the sudden hit.

He got up and saw something moving near a box in the car. He jumped on it, thinking only about Kate's safety. But when he saw what was the stranger, he stopped instantly to growl.

"What the...?!" He said shocked.

Kate approached and saw, just in front of Garth's muzzle, a little wolf pup licking Garth's nose with his little pink tongue.

"What is that?!" She exclaimed.

The wolf pup whimpered. He was very young, he was surely born a few weeks ago. He had grey and brown fur, with cream underbelly. His eyes were still close. Garth backed away and the pup whimpered again.

"That little pup must be terrorized!" Kate said tenderized.

She approached and licked the pup on the head.

"I'm here little cutie. We're gonna take care of you."

Garth came near the pup too.

"Yeah little guy, we will protect you." He said licking the pup's head.

Kate and Garth looked at each other.

"Finally, we have a pup, but it's much sooner than what we expected." She said.

"But how this little guy ended here?" Garth wondered.

"What kind of parents could throw their pups on a train?!" Kate said angrily. "If I find someone like that, I swear I'll rip his throat in the minutes."

Garth was surprised to hear Kate speak like her mother. The pup whimpered again.

"Hey, don't worry little guy. We won't let anyone hurt you again." Garth said cheerfully.

The pup walked clumsily toward him and snuggled against one of his front paw. Kate looked at them tenderized. She snuggled against him and said:

"I told you, you're ready to become a father."

Garth blushed and licked her cheek lovingly. Then they licked the pup whom whimpered happily.

"You're safe now, we will take good care of you my little one." Kate said.

Then she laid down and took the pup against her chest to keep him warm. Garth laid next her and cuddled her. And it's like that the three of them fell asleep, like a happy family.

* * *

The night was falling on the train tracks as Humphrey and Lilly were coming back from their little hunt. At that time, Marcel and Paddy met them at the tracks.

"Hey, hello you two!" Marcel said when he saw Lily and Humphrey chasing each other playfully.

"Oh, hey! Hi Marcel, hi Paddy!" Lilly replied smiling.

The birds came down of their tree and the two wolves approached.

"So, how was the day?" Paddy asked.

"Great. It was the best day of our lives." Humphrey replied.

"Why that?" Marcel asked.

"Guys, we have something to announce to you." Lilly said.

"Lilly and me decided to become mate!" Humphrey announced.

"Woah! It's wonderful for you two!" Marcel said.

"Congratulation!" Paddy added.

"And another news, we try to make puppies." Lilly said cuddling her head on Humphrey's chest.

"Wow, you're fast!" Marcel said jokingly at Humphrey.

"We have some news too." Paddy said. "Your sister Kate and another wolf named Garth are coming here to bring you back to your pack. They will arrive with the train soon now."

"They come for us?" Lilly asked.

"I don't like the smell of all that." Humphrey said.

"Please honey. I'm sure they will be happy for us. And anyway, they can't prevent us to love each other." She said.

"If they threat us, I must defend my mate." He replied. "And bite Kate or any other wolf doesn't afraid me if it's to protect my lovely and sexy mate."

"We can assure you, they just want to bring you back to your pack." Marcel said. 'And they maybe want to prevent you to make puppies.' The bird added in a whisper.

"What?!" Humphrey and Lilly shouted.

"They can't do that!" Humphrey said next.

"We're adults now, we can take our decisions alone!" Lilly added.

"Hey, it's not our fault, don't blame us!" Paddy said.

"The train will pass soon, we have to go warn them. But we can tell them to not try to separate you." Marcel added.

"Yeah, do that please." Lilly said calming down.

"We'll do that for you lady Lilly." Paddy said.

"Thank you guys." Humphrey replied. "Now, excuse us, but lady Lilly and myself have a date. So, see you later." Humphrey said.

"Later my furry friends! And have a good date!" Marcel and Paddy said as they took off.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The reunion in the night

On the train.

Marcel and Paddy landed in the open car, just in front of Kate and Garth, and began to walk toward them. But when they saw a little wolf pup sleeping on Kate's chest, they stayed shocked for a while. Then, Marcel asked:

"What in the world is that?"

Garth woke up when he heard them.

"Hmm, good night you two." He whispered yawning.

"What are you doing with a wolf pup?" Paddy asked.

"Oh, the little guy... kinda fell on me. He was surely abandoned by his parents."

"What a cute little monster." Paddy said sarcastically.

Kate woke up in her turn.

"Good night Marcel, good night Paddy." She said stretching.

"Good night miss. I see you already became a mother." Marcel replied.

"Yeah, we were kinda forced to adopt him." She said licking the pup on the head.

"It's cute. But for your information, the train will arrive soon. You better get ready to jump." Paddy said.

"Okay, we get ready." Garth said.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Humphrey and Lilly were on a rock which topped the valley and the train's track. The full moon was up in the sky, bathing the two wolves into its dim light. Humphrey was watching Lilly. Her fur was shining in the light of the moon, and her purple/blue eyes were shining too, making her look like an angel.

"You're ready my dear?" He asked her.

"I'm ready honey." She replied.

So, Humphrey began to howl a beautiful song of love. Lilly listened him some seconds, amazed by how his howl was gentle and strong at the same time. She then joined him with her cute and sensual howl.

It's when they began to howl together that they really understood they were made for each other. Their howls completed each other perfectly, unite and full of sense, strong and peaceful at the same time.

* * *

On the train, Kate, Garth, Marcel and Paddy heard the howl.

"Wow, I never heard something this beautiful." Paddy and Marcel said at the same time.

"It's Humphrey and Lilly!" Kate said.

"And... Their howls... They're perfect." Garth said.

She looked at him and then at the cub. The young pup was listening the howl. He seemed very calm, very attentive. Then Kate looked at Garth again.

"We better jump now." He said.

"Yeah."

Kate took the pup in her mouth, and she jumped behind Garth.

* * *

In that while.

Lilly and Humphrey ended their song and cuddled each other affectionately. Lilly licked Humphrey's cheek.

"I love you so much Humphrey." She said.

"I love you more my dear Lilly." He replied nuzzling her.

They kissed in deep love, while they heard the train pass but they didn't really care. Kate and Garth sneaked just at the flank of the rock where Humphrey and Lilly were on. Kate put the pup on the ground and said:

"Hem, excuse us.".

Humphrey and Lilly's eyes went wide open.

"Did we interrupt you?" Garth added sarcastically.

The two omega lovers looked at the two alphas.

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting." Paddy said to Marcel as the two birds landed on a tree, not far from the wolves.

"Oh crap." Humphrey said.

"So, I heard my little sister became mate with my best friend?" Kate said.

"I think you heard right honey." Garth added.

Lilly and Humphrey tensed. Suddenly, Kate approached Lilly, and hugged her!

"Congratulation Lilly. You finally found a good wolf to live with." The tan furred wolf said then.

Lilly calmed.

"So, I suppose it makes us brothers in law." Garth said approaching Humphrey and hugging him too. "Congrats the coyote, you got a beauty for yourself." He said next jokingly.

"Hum, thanks." Humphrey said, confused. "But, you're really happy for us?"

"Of course we're happy! My best friend and my sister finally found a mate. It's wonderful!" Kate replied.

At that moment, the little wolf pup whimpered loudly, as he felt he was forgotten.

"What is that?" Humphrey and Lilly asked at the same time, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, the pup. I forgot about him." Kate said.

"This pup... erh... kinda fell on me while we were on the train. We think someone threw him on the train." Garth answered.

"That's horrible!" Lilly said.

She approached the cub and licked him affectionately.

"Don't be afraid little cutie, we will protect you now." She said.

Humphrey approached in his turn. Then, just at this moment, the pup whimpered and opened his eyes with some difficulty. The first wolves he saw were Humphrey and Lilly.

"Hey, he opened his eyes!" Humphrey said smiling.

Kate and Garth approached quickly.

"Hey, hello there little guy." Garth said.

The pup had blue/purple eyes, strangely a mix with Humphrey and Lilly's eyes.

He smiled and yipped joyfully. And then he yawned loudly.

"He surely had a long and hard day. He need to rest." Humphrey said nuzzling the little pup.

"Do you have a den somewhere?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, follow us." Lilly said as she took the pup in her mouth.

On the way, Humphrey asked to Kate:

"So... you and Garth are mate?"

"Yeah, we're mate. We married just yesterday. But we're very happy together, and I regret nothing." Kate replied cuddling Garth.

"Yeah, I regret nothing too. Our love is settled now, we're mate and we even try to do some pup." Garth added.

"Oh, it's great." Humphrey said. "Me and Lilly try to do some pup too."

"You already tried?" Kate asked.

"Yep. And I'll be very happy if Humph get me pregnant." Lilly replied cuddling her lover.

"Mom will not like that."

"I don't care what mom can say about that. I'm in love, I'm really happy for the first time in my life. I won't let anyone take that happiness away from me." Lilly replied firmly.

"Wow, I see you'll be unbreakable on this. I understand you sis, and I'll prevent mom to kill Humphrey for you." Kate said.

"I never thought you could say such things sweetheart." Humphrey said to Lilly. "But I'm not complaining, I think it makes you even hotter when you're angry." He said then nuzzling Lilly's right cheek.

Lilly smiled and nuzzled him back. Kate snuggled against Garth.

Finally, the four wolves with the pup arrived at Humphrey and Lilly's den. Lilly put the pup on the ground in front of the den.

"There it is. I hope it's big enough for all of us." Humphrey said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna guard outside the den during the night." Garth said.

"I'll take your place later in the night honey." Kate said.

"No Kate, sleep, you need it." He replied kissing her cheek.

"You need it too Garth. You're strong enough to protect all of us. Or I think so." Humphrey said.

"Alright, alright. Kate will take my turn in the night. But for now, go sleep, it's an order." Garth replied.

"At your order alpha Garth." Humphrey joked.

Lilly giggled and Kate smiled.

"Come on now love, the night will be cold, we better snuggle up with the pup." Lilly said nuzzling Humphrey.

"I'm coming my dear." Humphrey replied as he took the pup in his mouth and followed his mate inside the den.

Kate approached Garth and said:

"Good night my strong and lovely alpha. The night will be long without you by my side."

"Hehehe. Good night my sexy mate, I already miss you." Garth replied, kissing her.

She giggled sensually and finally joined Lilly and Humphrey in the den. Garth laid down in front of the entrance. Then, he thought about his early doubts on the train about Kate's fidelity. He was sure now, Kate loved him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The way back to the pack.

Lilly and Humphrey woke up in the morning. They were snuggled in each other arms, and the pup was snuggled against Lilly's chest, between the two omegas. Humphrey smiled when he saw that.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said licking Lilly's muzzle.

"Good morning handsome." She replied kissing him affectionately.

The pup began to move when he heard them.

"Hey, hello little guy." Lilly said.

The pup whimpered happily.

"Looks like he likes you a lot." Humphrey said.

The pup yipped joyfully when he heard Humphrey's voice.

"I think he likes you too." Lilly said.

"Mmh, do you think we could..."

"Keep him? Humph, you would be okay to keep him with us?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, it could be great to have him with us. We could learn with him how to take care of puppies." Humphrey replied.

"I love this idea!" Lilly said kissing him.

The pup yipped with joy and cuddled them both.

"Of course we must ask Kate and Garth if they're okay with that." Humphrey said next.

"I'm sure they will not bother us with that. They're not yet set in their alphas duties, and they want to have pups of their own. They will not have enough time to share with the pup, while us, omegas, have all the times in the world." Lilly said.

"True. Come on now, we should join your sister and your brother in law." He said getting up.

"Wait a minute you." Lilly said getting up too.

Humphrey turned and she kissed him deeply. After some minute she broke the kiss and said:

"I think you forgot our morning kiss."

"I... I'll try not to forget it anymore." Humphrey replied panting slightly.

Then, Lilly came out of the den, sliding her tail in a sensual way under his muzzle. Humphrey began to follow her when the pup yipped.

"Oh, sorry little guy, I almost forgot about you." Humphrey said.

He took the pup in his mouth and came out of the den. Kate and Garth were out with some rabbits on the ground before them.

"Good morning Humphrey. We caught breakfast." Kate said smiling.

"*Yawn*, good morning Kate, 'morning Garth." Humphrey said putting the pup on the ground.

The pup yipped joyfully when he saw Kate and Garth.

"Hey, hello little guy!" Garth said smiling to the little pup.

"Hmm, Kate, we wanted to ask you and Garth if me and Humphrey could keep the pup with us?" Lilly asked.

"You want to adopt the pup?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm becoming very attached to this cutie." The white female replied, nuzzling the cub whom whimpered happily.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't adopt him." Garth said smiling. "He likes you and you like him."

Humphrey approached Lilly and the pup and licked them both.

"They're my family, and I'll do everything for my family." He said then.

Lilly and the pup cuddled Humphrey.

"You're so sweet Humph." Lilly said kissing his cheek.

"As soon as we return to the pack, I'll announce your wedding and the adoption of this lost pup by you. By the way, he will need a name." Garth said.

Humphrey and Lilly looked at each other.

"The pup is a male, so I decide it's to the new father to chose the name." Lilly said.

"But you're his new mother now. I let you chose, sweetheart." Humphrey replied.

"Hmm well... I chose to name him... Claud!"

The pup turned his head on the side, and then smiled and yipped joyfully."

"So, Claud, that's it!" Lilly said happily.

"Like... my brother?" Humphrey said slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Since your brother is gone, you became a little distant from the pack. The only wolves you played with were your three omegas friends. But I hope it doesn't bother you?" She said.

"No no, it doesn't bother me at all! It's great! I love that name." He replied smiling.

"You sure?

"Yeah, absolutely." Humphrey replied.

He turned toward the pup and called:

"Claud?"

The pup came near him and hugged his right front paw.

"I promise I'll always be there for you, whatever happens." Humphrey said nuzzling the pup.

"Aww, so cute." Kate said. "Garth, you better be as cute as Humphrey with our puppies." She said then turning toward her mate.

"Of course my dear." Garth replied cuddling her.

Lilly approached Humphrey and the pup and nuzzled them both.

"Well, what do we do today?" Humphrey asked next.

"First, we eat." Kate replied. "I'm hungry, and we wait for you two to eat for too much time."

"Hehehe. Come on, we have a long day ahead of us." Lilly said. "I'm gonna chew some meat for Claud.

Humphrey looked at his three friends and his cub, and said:

"With all of you, I really feel happy. I wish we could stay all together forever. My friends, my mate, and my son."

"I agree with you on that, my friend." Garth replied.

"Boys, stop talking and eat before we eat everything." Kate said.

"Hehe, okay honey, we eat." Garth said.

After their late breakfast, Lilly and Humphrey began to play together with the pup while Kate and Garth went to the train's track to see if the train may come earlier than the previous days. Some hour after midday, Lilly and Humphrey became bored and joined Kate and Garth.

"Hey, watsup guys?" Humphrey asked as him and Lilly with the pup joined the two alphas.

Kate and Garth were kissing deeply near the train's track. They stopped when Humphrey and Lilly arrived.

"Oh, hey you two." Kate replied feeling awkward.

"Everything's alright?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, we got bored so we decided to join you two." Lilly replied putting the pup on the ground.

"Did we interrupt you? I thought alphas were serious in their tasks." Humphrey said with a sly smile.

"You sly dog." Garth replied.

"Psh, stop that you two. There's a pup here." Lilly said.

"Ah, boys." Kate sighed.

Suddenly, a whistle sounded in the valley.

"Ah, the train is coming." Garth said.

"Alright, be ready to run and to jump into the open car." Kate said.

Humphrey took the pup into his mouth.

"I won't leave you alone here little guy." He said then.

The locomotive passed by, and the four wolves began to run next to the train as fast as they could. When the open car went next them, they jumped into it.

"Pfiou, we did it!" Kate said panting.

"Yep, everything went well." Lilly added.

Humphrey put the pup on the wooden floor and panted.

"It was... easy for you. You didn't have... a pup in the mouth." He said then.

Lilly, Kate and Garth chuckled.

"Well, anyway, here we are, all together en route for our home." Lilly said cuddling her head on Humphrey's right shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be there." Kate added snuggling against Garth.

"Me either." Garth said nuzzling her.

But Kate wanted more than a nuzzle. She kissed Garth deeply, surprising him. Humphrey and Lilly blushed a bit. Kate continued to kiss Garth while she pushed him until he fell on his back with a 'thud'.

"Hey guys... Guys! We're still here!" Humphrey said, beginning to panic.

But suddenly, Lilly took his head with her front paws and kissed him deeply. As she was too sweet with her mouth, he totally left his body to her. Claud looked at his new parents, and, feeling a little left aside, yelped to them. Lilly immediately left Humphrey and jumped to the cub.

"What happen Claud? You're hungry, you're thirsty, you're hurt? Tell me everything sweetie." She said worried to death about him.

Humphrey fell with a loud 'thud' on the wooden floor. Kate and Garth also stopped kissing to see what was wrong with the pup. Humphrey stayed on the ground, his tongue out, totally enchanted by Lilly's sweet mouth.

"*Sigh* I love this girl." He said.

Claud was calling for some hugs. He was really a great hug fan. Lilly licked her head and nuzzled his cute little face.

"You really love hugs, don't you?" She said giggling.

Humphrey finally got up and came nuzzling Lilly.

"You love them too honey." He then told her.

She blushed madly and licked his cheek.

"Well, our way back will take a little time. You can rest, me and Garth are gonna check on the road." Kate said as she got up from Garth.

"Yeah, about that, maybe we should check the road ourselves." Humphrey said with sarcasm. "With you two love birds, we're almost sure to miss Jasper park."

"Humphrey, go sleep with your family now. It's an order from your alpha." Garth replied.

"Yeah yeah. Come here Lilly, we're not wanted in that business."

Humphrey laid in a corner in the open car, Lilly and the pup curled against him, and the happy family fell asleep peacefully. Kate and Garth looked at them. The pup was curled against Humphrey's right cheek, a big smile drew on his little muzzle. The two alphas were really tenderized.

"They're so cute together." Kate said. "Can't wait to have my own."

"I can't wait either." Garth replied nuzzling her.

"And I can't wait to be back to the pack to try to do some pup again." She said seductively.

"Oh, I'm sure you gonna love what I'm gonna do to you when we get back there." He replied grinning.

"I'm sure about that." She said, teasing his back with her tail.

"Mmh, oh you."

The two alpha lovers kissed tenderly. And after that they laid on the wooden floor and stared outside at the sunset.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The End... Or not?

The four wolves and the cub arrived safely to the pack at the end of the day. Humphrey thought, was a lot less safe when he told Winston and Eve that he wanted to marry Lilly. Eve tried to kill him, but Winston stopped her just in time. Then, Lilly explained her parents that she loved Humphrey with all her heart, and that if Eve hurt him, she would be very sad and alone. So Eve saw her daughter had chosen her mate, and she accepted the wedding, after a quick talk with Humphrey of course. Eve also accepted Claud as a new member of the family. She was happy, as it meant she was a grandmother now, in a certain way.

Three days after they came back, Humphrey and Lilly finally married. All the pack was here, since Lilly was the sister of the dominant female alpha, and Humphrey was the leader of the omegas.

Two weeks after their wedding, Humphrey and Lilly were very happy to announce to the pack that Lilly was pregnant. Kate congratulated her sister and her best friend for the great news, and she herself announced she was pregnant too. It was a shock for Garth, as she never announced it to him before. The pack was in peace, food was abundant, and the future was provided. Humphrey and Garth became great friends and helped each other, Garth learned to Humphrey how to hunt like a pro, and Humphrey learned to Garth how to have fun and to make Kate laugh. Claud began to talk and to make himself some friends.

After all that, Lilly and Kate gave birth three months later. Lilly had four puppies, three girls and one boy, and Kate had three puppies, two boys and a girl. Garth and Humphrey assumed perfectly their roles as mates and fathers, and Claud as a big brother. Everything was perfect. The pack lived happily.

* * *

But somewhere else, in the shadows of a big cave.

"We will find your stupid mutt of son! You can't hide him forever!" A male voice shouted.

_"You'll never find him. I hope some human found him and brought him in a safe place, far from those filthy bastard."_ A female wolf thought.

"I'll not let this impurity of wolf wander in this world! Tell me where he is!" The male growled as he bit the back of the female. "You gonna suffer until I find him!"

...

End... for now.


End file.
